Mi Persona Perfecta
by zoe minagmi
Summary: Finn tenía una vida muy buena pero desde joven tuvo una confusión con respecto a sus sentimientos por Marceline. Ella sigue rechazandole pasados los años. Fin resignado ni se imagina lo que ella daría por él.


¡Hola! Por cuestiones de la escuela no había escrito nuevos fanfics. Algunos de ellos como 'Juguemos a la familia tú, yo y papá' (+18 Gumball x Marshall) y 'Pequeña Luz' (Finn x Flame Princess) tuvieron una gran aceptación. Me puse a revisar sus reviews y les agradezco mucho sus comentarios no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlos. Hubo dos comentarios que me pidieron de favor escribir algo de Finn x Marceline así que les traigo este one-shot lo que significa que solo será un capítulo. Lo hago así porque aún tengo mucho trabajo en la universidad. Espero que les guste y no me maten por esto. Me inspiré de una canción de Shenia llamado en su versión en español "porque soy mujer". ¡Saludos!

* * *

'Mi Persona Perfecta'

[Marceline x Finn]

-Vamos cuéntame de nuevo esa historia- una niña de cabellos oscuros corría por toda la casa hasta detenerse frente a la mujer de ojos con tono extraño, eran blanquizcos y miraban a la nada.

-Es tarde debes de dormir- dijo sin ver a la niña.

-Pero es una linda historia- la pequeña fue cargada por esa mujer que la llevó hasta su cama y ella reía feliz.

-Solo te la contaré una vez más y a dormir.-le sonrió buscando su mejilla. La niña asintió feliz mientras la mujer se sentaba a lado de la cama y comenzaba su relato.

Y es que los años no habían transcurrido en vano, Finn que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad se había vuelto un fuerte y experimentado guerrero. Había desaparecido las mayores amenazas del mundo, conquistado a muchas princesas y reído como nunca. Ahora era un joven bastante alto y carismático. Y si, en esos años había tenido algunas relaciones pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno lo espera, así es la vida no es un cuento de hadas y su madurez le enseñó que las cosas por algún motivo suceden…eventualmente lo que creías eterno tiene un final.

Lo único que para Finn no había terminado o desgastado era su amistad, sus amigos inseparables continuaban ahí como lo estuvieron desde jóvenes. Recordaba que cuando era niño amaba a la Dulce Princesa pero ella era una mujer de ciencia, de carácter muy especial y que no planeaba pensar en otra cosa más que en su pueblo. Por su parte recordó haber tenido confusiones por Marceline en algún momento aunque ella le dejó en claro que nunca podría fijarse en él. Suspiró dejando de lado las fotografías de aquella época que revisaba en su ático hasta que la voz de Jake le interrumpió. A velocidad fue a donde se encontraba su hermano rodeado de sus 5 traviesos hijos y de su adorada esposa quienes se despedían para ir rumbo a su hogar.

-Hermanito antes de irme dejaré aquí esta botella de pócima blanca. Es muy efectiva para limpiar pero ahora que mis pequeños ya pueden volar no quiero que se lastimen tomando algo así –dice en su típico tono el perro.

-Gracias hermano- dice colocándolo en un estante a lo alto- me servirá para lavar mis calzoncillos –dice con una risa que los demás pequeños continúan. Así Jake se retiró.

La casa se quedaba bastante vacía sin él y Jake le insistió a Finn que debía buscar algo estable y sentar familia, ya estaba en edad. Finn solo sonreía y fugazmente le venía a la mente la única mujer que le podría secundar en sus aventuras, alguien que entendería ese ritmo de vida que llevaba y le acompañaría a divertirse… Marceline; pero ella nunca podría fijarse en él. La fotografía de la chica que vio hace unos momentos donde ambos salían juntos sonriendo la pegó en el refrigerador. Como si se tratase de un conjuro esa misma tarde recibió la visita de la joven quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Vaya Finn cada vez que te veo eres más alto- y lo que decía era del todo cierto, el chico le superaba por unos centímetros. El solo se dispuso a sonreír.

-Qué bueno que has llegado, ¿Te gustaría ir al cine de parejas conmigo? –le dijo mirando a la joven muy animado.

-Recuerdo que hace unos años me pediste lo mismo, está bien iremos como amigos y sin lengua –suelta una carcajada volando por encima del chico quien se decepciona un poco con la respuesta –o ¿No me digas que esta vez tienes intenciones conmigo?

-¿Cuál sería tu respuesta si dijera que si?-se sentó en una silla del comedor mientras la chica buscaba en el refrigerador algo que robar de comida.

-Que no estoy interesada –dijo mientras sacaba una manzana para robar su color.

-¿Tengo algo de mal? –suspiró recargándose con desgane en el asiento un tanto molesto.

-No quiero hablar de esto de nuevo, eres mi amigo y no vamos a arruinarlo ¿Bien? –dijo un tanto irritada, ya antes habían tenido una plática así.

-Arruinar que, ¿El hecho de que soy tu mejor amigo y yo no deseo que sea así? Lo siento ya lo he arruinado desde muy jóvenes deje de pensar que serías mi amiga y solo eres…mi persona perfecta.-le dice sincerándose como nunca. Verdaderamente esta confesión hizo dudar a la chica pero frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Basta Finn! No quiero hablar de esto otra vez –se acercó a él muy irritada- ¿No lo ves? Soy una vampiro yo viviré eternamente y enamorarme no es una opción menos de un humano –el chico se levantó retrocediendo ante la mirada molesta de la chica- tú morirás y yo me quedaré una vez más sola ¿Sabes lo duro que es eso? No puedo tener ningún lazo familiar ni sentimental porque todos se van…eventualmente me olvidan… Simon, mi padre, Ash, tú y todos se irán y yo seguiré aquí. Por eso no, no estoy interesada en una pareja ni en nada de eso…-lo empujó pegándolo contra la pared.

-Te perderás de cosas maravillosas por ese miedo que tienes Marceline –le reprendió con la mirada.

-Es el precio que gente como yo debe de pagar –dijo dando la vuelta y cuando el chico intentó recobrar su postura aquel frasco de pócima blanca cayó, este no estaba bien tapado. En un segundo sintió algo en su piel, en su cabello, en su rostro… un ardor en sus ojos y después todo se borró del mundo. Lo último que vio fue a Marceline volando hacía él gritándole preocupada y todo se esfumó. Sintió que se sostenía de sus brazos para levantarse y su cabeza le dolía a sobre manera.

Pasó un mes desde aquel extraño incidente. ¿Cómo su vida se tornó de esa manera? Despertó en una cama del Dulce Hospital y la luz por la rendija de la ventana fue lo primero que vio. Después a Jake, sus hijos, su esposa, la Dulce Princesa y mentita. Parpadeó un par de veces y todos ellos sonreían; Finn les dedicó una sonrisa de igual manera.

-¿Estas bien Finn? –le preguntó la Dulce Princesa revisando sus pupilas y sus reflejos.

-Sí, solo me duele la cabeza –dijo tocándose la sien.

-Es normal, no habías abierto los ojos durante un mes –le sonreía.

-Nos tenías preocupado chamaco, pero que bueno que te recuperaste –dijo Jake mientras los pequeños se subían a la cama de su tío y brincaban felices abrazándolo. Notó inmediatamente la ausencia de la chica de cabellos negros pero no quiso decir nada al respecto para no preocuparles, aunque el mismo estaba preocupado. Ese día salió del hospital, llegó a su hogar el cual estaba impecable; su hermano hizo el favor de ordenarlo para su llegada. Observó cada esquina, todo era tan igual aunque más limpio.

-Hermanito debes tener hambre.- dijo Jake, como siempre consentidor.

-Sí, yo iré a buscar algo descuida –Finn caminó hasta el refrigerador y notó que la foto ya no estaba. La chica había desaparecido de su vida.

Pasaron meses de aventuras, fiestas, encuentros, personas y memorias en los que Marceline no estuvo presente. No hizo nada por buscarle, por buscarse ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera llamó para saber si estaba bien después del incidente. Lo tenía bastante deprimido tal vez la chica después de tanta insistencia eligió alejarse de él, en vez de perder su amistad prefirió cumplir su palabra y no volverlo a ver para no tener un lazo más que lo atara a esta vida. Decisión estúpida, muy estúpida y le molestaba pero más le entristecía…quería verla y disculparse… decirle que volviera que no sería nada en su vida pero que no la quería perder.

* * *

Una noche escuchó un extraño estruendo cerca de su casa que le despertó, como si algo golpeara un árbol y de este cayeran piedras. Se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver la sombra de alguien bajo el mismo árbol, corrió con un presentimiento en el corazón y sus pies le respondieron con más fuerza que nunca en un par de segundos estaba en el umbral de la casa corriendo hacía el árbol.

-¡Marceline! –la chica no volteó, tenía una manzana en mano. Sus cabellos brillaban con la luz de la luna al igual que su piel. Se quedó ahí parada un tanto inmovilizada y nerviosa.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuánto tiempo? –dijo la chica con naturalidad sin voltear.

-Casi un año… no sabes lo que ha pasado…-dice el chico bajando la mirada- ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto me odias?

-Si te odiara no me habría ido tontuelo –respondió en su típico tono aun sin mirarle.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no llamaste? ¿Por qué no me buscaste? –se detuvo un momento, la chica sonrió con melancolía tirando la manzana. Él tampoco le había llamado, ambos fueron orgullosos. El chico tomó del hombro de la joven y la hizo girar, su mirada estaba perdida.

-Me sentía culpable Finn, después de esa discusión fue lo único que podía hacer para que me perdonaras… yo –tocó las mejillas del otro- ¿Estas bien? Parece que sigues creciendo –ríe con tristeza. El otro chico al notar a la joven se rompió en llanto.

-Marceline tu…-tocó las mejillas de la joven viéndole de cerca.

-¿Lo sabes? Esa poción inutilizo tu vista y necesitabas de otros ojos para recuperarla. Soy lo más cercano a una humana así que los míos te servían bien…-le sonrió con sinceridad- sabía que te molestarías, sabía que dirías que no por eso le pedí a todos guardar el secreto y después de mucho lo entendieron… mis motivos… ahora tu puedes seguir viendo el mundo… y eso es todo para mí.

-No, Marceline tu no pudiste –pegó su frente a la de la chica- perdóname… soy un idiota…te sofoqué pidiéndote que fueras mi novia y pasó esto yo…no debí…-un debo silenció los labios del otro.

-Ambos somos idiotas… ¿Ahora entiendes porque no te busque? –la chica con la mirada blanquizca mirada a la nada- te sentirías culpable y no lo eres … lo soy yo debí ser sincera Fin. Fui muy ciega literalmente y ahora lo soy realmente pero veo mejor que nunca que no soy eterna, también moriré y no quiero hacerlo…sin estar contigo.

-Marceline…-abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido y la abrazó- perdóname yo…cuidaré de ti.

-Eso será de mucha ayuda ahora solo salgo de noche y se me dificulta encontrar alimento ¿Sabes? –Ríe con fuerza- descuida Finn ya no….-dice con un nudo en la garganta- ya no podremos ir al cine de parejas juntos perdón.

-Está bien, no es tan divertido como atrapar lobos, te ayudaré a capturar alguno –dice tomándole las manos y besándolas- eres mi persona perfecta…

-Tú la mía...Finn.

La pequeña niña dormía placenteramente en su cama mientras la chica sonreía mirando a la nada con sus ojos blanquizcos. El joven padre entró por la puerta mirando la escena y la chica pudo escucharle.

-No es de buena educación espiar…-sonríe girando la cabeza.

-Sigues siendo mi persona perfecta…-sonríe el otro acercándose para besar su mejilla. Al hacerlo nota la foto que la pequeña tenía en las manos, era la de Finn y Marceline cuando eran jóvenes- ¿Cómo consiguió la foto? Tenía años sin verla.

-Yo la tenía, es uno de mis más grandes tesoros…. Lo último que vi en esta vida… -le toma las mejillas- al chico que he amado desde hace 10 años…. Mi persona perfecta.

* * *

Espero que les gustara, se me acaba de ocurrir no es tan bueno como los otros fics pero cumplo peticiones. Pronto habré terminado la escuela así que escribiré lo que deseen.

Saludos


End file.
